Perfect Wild Rose
by Death's Wish
Summary: A poem story about a guy noticing a shy child of Athena and talking about it. There will be a story spinning off of this sometime within the year. PLEASE READ!


(in the Point Of View of a guy)

She just sat there.

Reading.

Paying me no mind.

Stuck there in her book.

I couldn't read the title.

Some sort of mythology book.

She turned the page,

The last of the book.

She read it and sighed as she closed it gently.

She put it into her bag

And grabbed out a pencil and her journal.

Maybe I should tell you more

About this girl I am talking about with such interest.

Okay.

Here I go.

She was shy.

Rarely did she ever talk.

Unless, of course,

She was called on in class.

Because of her shyness,

She didn't have many friends.

Her friends were her books,

Her characters in her stories.

She hummed her own tones,

Tones that would sound even better

If played on an instrument of some sorts.

Her fingers drummed on the table,

Sometimes a book.

Beats that played a song

Perfectly as though she were the one

Playing the drums.

The necklace she wore,

A silver heart with a pink pearl.

She clenched it before

She ever did something risky or new.

I guess it's a good luck charm to her,

Because she wears it no matter what outfit she wears.

She was bullied.

A lot.

Or at least they attempted

That girl walked right by them,

Like nothing…

Ever happened.

But I could tell it got to her.

The way her face tightened.

The way a tear always formed in the corner of an eye.

That girl…

She's perfect…

If only she'd see…

Her smile…

An accessory she should wear more often than not…

Her laugh…

A sound that brings joy to my heart.

Her favorite flower,

A rose.

A rose a beautiful blue in color.

Her favorite animal,

An owl.

A specific kind of barn owl,

Its name I haven't learned.

She loves to draw

All sorts of things.

From scenery to animals,

From sunsets to stars.

She tries to stay away

From portraying humans in her work.

But when she does she makes them

Abstract.

But her drawings…

A wonder…

I wish she drew more.

Her curious face,

When she wants to ask a question.

It's so adorable!

But her shyness prevents her

From doing just so.

Please, please, PLEASE look at me!

I'm right here!

Please…

All you have to do is look…

She has been alone

For every Valentines I've known her.

But she still gives everyone her gifts,

Great gifts of friendship.

Nobody gets the same note,

She always takes the time to write them.

Write about the personality's that stick out

Most about people.

Every year…

She always worked alone.

And ahead of the class.

When she finished she'd read,

Or maybe write or draw.

She always tried to make a difference

In the world all around.

She comforted those

Who needed it most

When they were down.

When someone was sad,

Or even in pain,

This girl right here,

She went to help them

While other people swerved to avoid them.

But I'm in pain now!

Why can't you see!?

I'm in a pain

More deeper than thee.

A pain of going

So long and unnoticed.

A pain left empty,

My heart weighed down.

A pain that needs loving

From you right now.

A pain filled with hope

That she would just look over here.

Over at me now…

Why can't she do

Such a small,

Simple thing…

I watched her pack up

And stand up from her chair.

She pushed it back in

And walked for the door.

The door right behind me.

My pulse quickened.

Oh please, God!

Let her see!

My wish was finally granted.

She looked over at me.

Her gaze locked with mine

Before she blushed and looked away.

I saw her smile.

I think I even heard her giggle.

I must have been blushing intensely

To make her do such a thing.

Before she opened the door

She looked back over to me.  
Her gaze locked with mine again

Her gaze so full of hope.

She turned back around

And pushed open the door.

I sat back in my chair,

More relaxed than ever before.

Better than I can ever remember.

I thought to myself,

In that quiet room on that chair.

I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.

She will accept my friendship with joy,

And one day my love.

That girl, you see.

That girl will be mine.

Just you wait and see.

I'll protect her.

I'll hold her.

I'll be her support.

I'll help her,

I'll tease her,

I will be her shoulder whenever she must cry.

I will hold her when she's mad,

Hold her until she is calm.

Hold her and tell her,

Just what a beautiful girl she is.

I will make her smile and laugh.

And maybe even shed tears of joy.

I will worry about her for every second of every day.

I sat there in silence,

Rejoicing the memory.

The memory of when

That girl finally,

Finally looked at me.

As I sat there I thought.

And I promised myself,

One day she'll love me,

The way I already love her.

One day she will be mine,

My beauty, my girl.

One day I'll kiss her,

I'll hold her,

I'll love her.

I'll tell her some words.

Some words full of pure love.

I'll tell her these exact words,

That come deep from my heart:

"I love you,

My flower.

My perfect, wild rose."


End file.
